Yugi and the Keyboard from Hell
by Rini-chan
Summary: A round robin I wrote with Wingleader Sora Jade. Random. Pointless. But damn funny. Yugi has keyboard trouble, based on our own experiences.


WSJ's Authoress Notes: Hey everyone! ^_^ This came about because I was at the library and the keyboards there are evil. *sweatdrops* I was complaining to Rini-chan, and she was being sympathetic, and that /I/ said "hey, let's write a round robin"... And here's this. *sweatdrops again* I don't know whose muses are to blame, but I'd like to get my hands on them... 

Rini-chan's Authoress Notes: SJ-san was complaining about the keyboard at the library, and I, who have had more than my fair share of keyboard trouble myself, agreed to co-write...this. ^_- *giggles* (It doesn't help matters at all that I have a meanie stomach bug and a temperature of 99.8 under the arm - down from 102.2 under the arm - and couldn't keep toast down this morning...) (Later Note: All better now! Skippee yipp!) 

Disclaimer: We don't own YGO. :p Dangedit. 

* * *

Yugi and the Keyboard from Hell 

"Keyboards are evil..." Yugi muttered. 

What prompted this utterance, you might ask? It may have had something to do with the fact that both the "y" button and the space bar were frozen. The "s" button was also being over-enthusiastic; it would type if you pressed a button anywhere near it, and if you actually hit it it would type two "s"s. Or three. Or four. 

"Is it wounded?" Yami asked, peeking over his hikari's shoulder. 

"No, just evil," Yugi replied annoyedly as he cut-and-pasted spaces and "y"s and deleted extra "s"s. 

Yugi'd told Grampa that they needed a new keyboard, but had the old geiser listened? Nooooo...this keyboard works fine, Yugi, it's just a little harder to use...you just need to overuse the cut-and-paste function...if Yugi was to be asked, his grandfather was becoming more than a little senile. 

"I heard that," Yami said amusedly. 

Yugi made a face. "Did you? Drats. Don't tell Gramps." 

"Don't worry," Yami said, laughing. "If you really want to know, I think you're right..." 

"With age comes stupidness, as Joey would say..." Yugi mused, then realised that he was talking at a 5000-year-old Egyptian spirit. "Eh-heh, no offense, of course..." 

Yami looked hurt for a moment, then smiled. "It's okay. But I get enough about my age from that blasted Tomb Robber. Though he always seems to forget he's actually older then I am..." 

"Argh!" The "s" key had gone haywire, and was now typing page after page of nothing but "s"s. 

Yugi mushroom-sighed. "Man! This stupid paper's due tomorrow!" 

"Why don't you work on it at the library?" Yami suggested. 

Yugi pointed at the clock, which read half-past ten. "Closed already." 

"Then...um..." Yami thought for a second. "Tea has a computer, right? Can you work on it at her house?" 

Yugi snapped his fingers. "That's a great idea! If she isn't already asleep. I'll go call her." He paused for a second, then reached for where the keyboard was connected to the computer and disconnected it. He then turned to Yami. "Do we have a mallet anywhere?" 

Yami sweatdropped. "I think so...you go call Tea, I'll look for it..." 

Yugi looked at him strangely. "We do? Oh, for bashing Pegasus, right?" Yami nodded. "Kay then, you go look for it..." Yami nodded again, and Yugi skipped happily toward the phone. Yami went into the kitchen and looked around; he spotted a rubber hammer, and he grabbed it, sweatdropping slightly. "This'll have to do..." 

He suddenly paused for a second. "Is it just me, or has practically everything I've said ended in the three little dots..." He shook his head. "Must be my imagination..." He went back into the living room, where Yugi was on the phone. 

"So she's in bed already? Okay, thanks anyway, Mrs. Gardener..." Yugi hung up and turned to Yami with a look of impending doom on his face. "This is not good." 

Yami seemed to be fighting an inner battle with himself. Finally, he said, "What about...Ryou?" 

"Hey, that's a good idea, I think he's usually up late...or his yami is, anyway." Yugi picked up the phone again. Yami looked at the ceiling. "Hey, Ra-sama, I've got a request...don't let Bakura pick up!" 

Yugi dialed obliviously. "Oh, hello, Bakura? This is Yugi, can I talk to Ryou?" 

Yami glared at the ceiling. "I hate you, you know..." he muttered, just before being struck by lightning. 

Yugi jumped and whirled around. "Lightning inside? Weird..." 

Yami twitched. "Very." Twitch. Twitch. 

Yugi turned his attention back to the phone. "What? Oh, my yami just got hit by lightning...yeah. Weird, huh? Anyway, can I talk to Ryou?" 

On the other end of the phone, Bakura considered this. At the moment, his hikari was curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth muttering "I'll be good... I'll be good..." 

Bakura grinned. Perfect. "Sure, Yugi, just a second..." He put the phone down on the table. "Yo, twerpo, Yugi's on the phone and he wants to talk to you." When Ryou stayed where he was, Bakura got annoyed. "Get up, or I'll sic Anubis on you." Not sure whether Bakura meant the god or the big black dog he'd rescued from the street (but either one was bad), Ryou jumped up. He scampered over to the phone and picked it up. "Yugi?" 

"Hi Ryou! You doing anything right now? I need to use your computer." 

Ryou paled slightly. But Yugi's presence would restrain his yami. Somewhat. Maybe. "S-sure Yugi. Come on over. Will Yami come too?" Ryou was, at the same time, praying that he would and that he wouldn't. This probably wasn't the best of ideas, since gods tend to get irritated when you give them conflicting requests. 

"Just a second, I'll ask." Yugi turned to Yami. "Are you going to come too? Oh yeah, and your hair's on fire from the lightning." 

Yami looked up. "I see..." He went into the kitchen and turned on the sink. A sizzling sound followed. Yami walked back into the living room, looking very singed. 

"Yes aibou, I'll come too, if only to keep that stupid Tomb Robber in check." 

"I heard that!" Bakura yelled over the telephone, having been listening through his hikari's ears. 

"You were meant to," Yami replied slightly sardonically. 

"Hmph," Bakura replied. "Well, if you're coming, get over here." 

Yami rolled his eyes, temporarily ignoring the fact that Bakura couldn't see him. "C'mon Yugi. You'd better get the thingy..." 

"See you in about fifteen minutes," Yugi said to the phone. He hung up. "Thingy?" 

"You know, the black thingy with the gray thingy that has the project on it." 

"The floppy." 

"Yeah, that thingy." 

Yugi rolled his eyes as his yami had earlier, and pressed the eject button on the computer. "Hey, it's jammed!" 

Yami thwapped his head in classic anime style. 

* * *

Rini-chan: If you guys want another chapter, we can probably do another chapter. ^^; This is rather fun. Please review! Or Cthulhu (my muse, I doubt SJ-san's muses would care) will eat your insides with cake and a side of randomness! ^_^ It's so much fun making weird, specific threats. Hee hee hee. Not sure if SJ-san has anything to say...I'll just post this, she can yell at me and I can edit it. Ja! 


End file.
